Nuestra historia de amor Por RJLupin
by Cydalima
Summary: Remus escribe su historia de amor con Sirius. ¿Quieres conocerla? Te invito a leer este one shot


**ADVENTENCIA**

El siguiente fic es de contenido slash (relación hombrexhombre), si no te agrada o si te molesta, no lo leas.

* * *

**Este fic es el primero que escribo de Harry Potter ("slash" porque Dramiones tengo tres xD) jeje, es solo shonen ai pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado Está dedicado a tod amante del Sirius/Remus, si lo leen y les gusta, dejen un review y si no les gusta... ¡pues también dejen uno! xP **

**Lo que se narra es hasta antes de lo sucedido en el Ministerio durante el libro 5 U**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ávidas (os) lectoras/es como ustedes.

* * *

**NUESTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**Por R. J. Lupin**

_Tener una relación estable nunca ha__bía sido algo en lo que fuera bueno. Durante mi época en el colegio salí con algunas personas, pero jamás me relacioné de manera seria con alguna de ellas. _

_Oh, creo que antes de continuar con mi relato, debería presentarme, ¿no es así? Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin. Soy auror__, o al menos intento serlo, las circnstancias en las que me he visto envuelto en los últimos años, no han sido las más favorables en lo que a mi vida respecta. La principal razón por la cual nunca tuve algo serio con alguien no es porque sea una persona demasiado relajada, o porque me guste jugar con los demás y con sus sentimientos, al contrario, me considero – y creo que mis amigos y conocidos también lo hacen –, una persona con un carácter tranquilo; sino porque sobre mí llevo la maldición de los hombres lobo. Este hecho, sumado a la discriminación que se da a las personas como yo dentro del mundo mágico, logró hacer de mí una persona introvertida y poco sociable. Aunque claro, como muchos de ustedes sabrán – si no es que todos lo saben – mi vida cambió cuando conocí a mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Pero esa es otra historia. _

_Durante mi época como merodeador, junto a mis queridos amigos James y Sirius – porque __a pesar de mi carácter, no puedo perdonar a Peter por lo que hizo – tuve fama de… bien, yo no lo diría de esta manera, pero los demás solían calificarme como un "seductor", muy a mi pesar. Supongo que lo hacían porque me veían todo el tiempo junto a James y Sirius, eso sin contar las pocas parejas que tuve en esta época y el que – y que quede claro que lo que diré a continuación, no lo hago porque quiera sonar altanero, ni mucho menos – trajera a una considerable cantidad de chicas y chicos detrás de mí. _

_A lo largo de mi vida,__ y culpo un poco a mi condición como licántropo por eso – pues cuando nuestro lobo interior elige a su pareja, no hay vuelta atrás –, sólo me he enamorado de una persona. Un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre, sino de un hombre de larga cabellera color negro azulado que siempre ha irradiado seducción de cada parte de su cuerpo, un seductor innato que era deseado y codiciado por casi todos los que le llegaron a conocer durante nuestra época de colegio y durante el tiempo que vino después de eso. Él cautivó a muchos y a muchas con una sola sonrisa… y yo no fui la excepción. Si. La única persona a la que realmente he amado en toda mi vida es Sirius Black._

_Tenía escasos dieciséis años cuando me percaté de ello. _

_Como es obvio, c__uando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Sirius, mi reacción fue la de alejarme de él. Yo no podía permitirme sentir algo por Sirius, ya no porque ambos fuéramos hombres, pues en el mundo mágico ese tipo de relaciones no son tan mal vistas como en el mundo muggle, sino porque después de todo era uno de mis mejores amigos, un merodeador como yo, casi mi hermano. Por un momento mi precipitada decisión pareció funcionar, aunque en realidad me hacía más daño de lo que aparentaba, pero yo fui lo bastante ingenuo al pensar que Sirius se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante mi extraño y repentino rechazo hacia él. _

_Fue en el invierno de ese año cuando todo sucedió._

_Yo había decidido quedarme en el colegio, el cual cabe mencionar que se encontraba prácticamente vacío – éramos unos veinte alumnos en total –, durante las vacaciones de Navidad. En un comienzo, James, Peter y Sirius habían decidido quedarse y hacerme compañía, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, los dos primeros habían tenido que regresar a sus respectivas casas, lo que no era de mucha ayuda en mi intento por alejarme de Sirius, pues ahora, sin contar a otros tres alumnos de Gryffindor, estaríamos solos. Él y yo. Por esa razón, evitaba pasar demasiado tiempo con él, y cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, siempre encontraba un nuevo y cada vez más estúpido pretexto para no estar en ese lugar. Mi lobo interior estaba más ansioso conforme los días pasaban, y las circunstancias no podían estar más en mi contra, era como si algo o alguien disfrutara haciendo ese tipo de cosas hacia mi… recuerdo haber maldecido el nombre de Merlín durante un buen tiempo._

_Como ya dije, fui realmente ingenuo al pensar que Sirius no intentaría hacer algo por descubrir la razón por la cual mantenía mi distancia con él. _

_Un día antes de Noche Buena, mientras caminaba por uno de los en ese momento poco transitados pasillos del colegio, sentí cómo mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, sólo podía mover la cabeza. No habría sido necesario ser un genio para percatarme de que estaba siendo hechizado. Sirius apareció segundos después, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido y casi con chispas saliendo de sus ojos. Jamás le había visto tan enojado. _

_Se acercó a mí con paso decidido y casi podía jurar que gruñía mientras lo hacía._

_- ¿Por qué, Remus? – me preguntó cuando estuvo frente a mi. Inmediatamente supe que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo era en serio. Él no solía llamarme por mi nombre de pila salvo cuando eran cuestiones serias y de mucha importancia - ¿por qué me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?_

_Preferí mantenerme en completo silencio antes que encararlo, aunque esa no fue la mejor opción que pude tomar, pues al ver que no respondía a su pregunta, Sirius actuó de una manera que me sorprendió demasiado. Me golpeó. Fue un golpe directo contra mi mejilla, tan fuerte que me ladeó el rostro por completo y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó mi boca. A decir verdad, aún me sorprende que lo hiciera. _

_Lo que sucedió después, fue tener a Sirius a escasos centímetros de mí, mientras me acorralaba contra el muro. El hechizo que hasta ese momento me había mantenido atrapado había dejado de tener efecto sobre mí, aún así me era imposible moverme, pues lo que veía en ese momento me dejó paralizado. Sirius me miraba suplicante, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que evitaba derramar. Nunca olvidé la visión de su rostro, y tampoco lo hice con la sensación de culpa que me inundó en ese momento._

_- ¿Por qué, Remus? – volvió a preguntarme él._

_Derramé lágrimas mientras me abrazaba con fuerza a él y pedía perdón una y otra vez. Simplemente no podía soportar ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Yo, un hombre lobo, no merecía que una persona como Sirius llorara por mí. _

_Sólo dime el por qué__ – insistió Sirius. Yo dudaba a cerca de qué contestar. ¿Debía fingir que era cualquier otra cosa y responder una mentira?, o tal vez debía confesar mis sentimientos, pero de ser así, ¿sería lo correcto?_

_De lo que sucedió después no me arrepiento. ¿Fue el instinto del lobo que reside en mi lo que me obligó a tomar esa decisión?, ¿fue mi valentía como Gryffindor?... ¿o fue tan solo mera estupidez? No lo sé. Tomé el rostro de Sirius entre mis manos y lo atraje hacia el mío para, de esta mane__ra, unir mis labios a los suyos. Ese fue mi primer beso pues, a pesar de haber salido con algunas personas, jamás las besaba. Estoy seguro de que eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no podría decir cuál era su expresión en ese momento, ya que no abrí los ojos mientras lo hacía. Mi mente estaba completamente nublada y no podía razonar a cerca de si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no. No fue sino hasta que me percaté de que Sirius estaba estático y rígido cuando finalmente reaccioné, en ese momento supe que con mi impulsividad lo había arruinado todo… o al menos eso pensaba. _

_Creyendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal, me alejé de él. Su expresión era de completa estupefacción, y yo sólo atiné a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y mi vista amenazaba con tornarse borrosa por completo debido a las lágrimas que contenía. Me maldije mentalmente. Alcancé a __correr muy poco, eso claro teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que, por mi condición de hombre lobo, mi velocidad es mayor a la de un humano normal, pues sentí cómo alguien me tomaba por la muñeca y en un movimiento un tanto brusco, si he de admitir, me encontraba acorralado con la espalda contra el muro con unos suaves labios posándose sobre los míos, besándome con dulzura. _

_En un principio no supe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. ¡Sirius me estaba besando! Pero poco a poco me fui relajando hasta que correspondí el beso con un poco de timidez, demostrando mi inexperiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Le sentí sonreír mientras aún me besaba y yo también lo hice… en ese momento comprendí por qué Sirius tenía fama de besador experto. Sólo nos separamos cuando el aire en nuestros pulmones se volvió insuficiente, y al hacerlo, ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Las palabras sobraron en ese momento. _

_Fije mi mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto __amaba y tanto el tiempo como el espacio dejaron de existir para mí. Sólo existíamos él y yo. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no era comparada con nada. Pudimos habernos quedado así, mirándonos el uno al otro por toda la eternidad, de no ser porque justo en ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore pasó a nuestro lado, rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado. Estoy seguro de que nos miró cómplice, e incluso de que nos guiñó un ojo antes de continuar con su camino._

_- ¿Esa era la razón? – me preguntó Sirius con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí en silencio, era conciente del sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas, pero fruncí el entrecejo cuando él comenzó a reír._

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Black? – pregunté fingiendo estar molesto, pero con una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Simplemente me resultaba imposible e impensable el enojarme con él. _

_Por toda respuesta, él volvió a besarme, y cuando volvimos a separarnos, él me acarició el rostro con suavidad y me miró intensamente, lo cual fue demasiado para mí, pues ahora sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. _

_- ¿Quieres ser mi novio__, Remus?_

_Si antes ya me sentía feliz por lo que sucedía, en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de bailar el limbo mientras eran arrojabas flores a mí alrededor por la alegría que me embargaba. No tuve que pensar mucho en mi respuesta, así que sin esperar mucho, lo dije:_

_- Si__, si quiero, Sirius. _

_No creo que sea necesario recalcar que ésa fue una de las mejores vacaciones de Navidad que pude haber tenido en Hogwarts, sino es que fue la mejor__. _

_Al regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor, lo primero que hicimos fue escribirles una carta a James, Peter y Lily – quien era mi mejor amiga – informándoles a cerca de lo sucedido. Tiempo después me enteré de que __Lily y James ya sabían de que tanto Sirius como yo sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, y que solo esperaban el momento en el que nos atreviéramos a confesarnos. Lily me comentó en una ocasión que en ocasiones las ganas de golpearnos no le sobraron. _

_Las clases se reanudaron pasando las vacaciones. Sirius y yo habíamos decidido mantener nuestra relación en secreto, y así se lo hicimos saber a nuestros amigos, quienes prometieron que no dir__ían nada al respecto. _

_Para mí, los días pasaban con inusual rapidez. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sirius y el simple hecho de hacerlo suponía para mí el abstraerme de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor… fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que él me besaba cuando nuestro pequeño secreto se descubrió. Ahora me da risa decirlo, pero en ese momento sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima cuando Severus nos descubrió in fraganti. Afortunadamente para Sirius y para mí, Severus estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar en ese momento, el cual aprovechamos para irnos de ahí. A la fecha sigo en deuda con Severus por no haber dicho nada a los demás Slytherin… aunque algo me dice que es porque fue un evento demasiado traumatizante en su vida como para siquiera recordarlo._

_¿Qué más puedo decir? Mi relación con Sirius duró hasta que terminamos el colegio, lo mismo con los tres años que pasamos en la Academia__ de Aurores y uno más después de aquello. Sin embargo, fue la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 cuando todo terminó. No creo que sea necesario relatar lo sucedido esa noche en la casa de mis queridos amigos James y Lily, que en paz descansen, pues he de suponer que todos conocen esa historia. _

_Aún recuerdo la sensación de vacío que me llenó el alma al saber del deceso de mis amigos, James, Lily y Peter. Pero a pesar de ello, no fue sino el saber que había sido Sirius quien los había traicionado – claro, es necesario recordar que en ese momento yo no conocía la verdad detrás de todo. _

_Sirius había delatado a los Potter frente a Voldemort, había asesinado a Peter, y había sido llevado a Azkaban. Intentar describir lo que sentía en ese momento sería tan complicado como quererles explicar lo que se siente al momento de transformarse en un hombre lobo. _

_Los doce años que siguieron a ese incidente han sido los peores de toda mi vida. Me volví más introvertido que antes, no salía de casa, me preocupaba incluso menos de lo que solía hacerlo por mi aspecto personal. Ya n__i siquiera bebía la poción matalobos en las noches de luna llena. El dolor físico se convirtió en lo único que me hacía sentir vivo. Por vez primera esperaba con ansias las noches de luna llena, el momento de transformarme en un hombre lobo sin importarme el dolor producto de la transformación en sí, tan solo para ocupar mi mente en algo más, para olvidar momentáneamente lo que en otras situaciones simplemente no podía. _

_Aquella mañana de verano en la que Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa para pedirme que tomara el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco la podré olvidar. _

_- ¿Yo?, ¿profesor? – le pregunté al director del colegio sin poderme creer lo que me pedía._

_- Por supuesto, Remus – me dijo sonriendo como siempre – no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para el puesto que tú. Eres un auror experimentado, y eres amable con los niños, por lo que eres perfecto para el puesto._

_- Señor, no es por ofender – me aventuré a decir bastante apenado – pero por si no lo recuerda, aún en estos días se sigue dando la discriminación contra personas como… como yo. _

_- Pero los padres de los alumnos no tienen por qué saber que eres un licántropo._

_- Pero…_

_- Nada de peros, Remus – cortó el anciano – deja todo en mis manos. ¿Aceptas? Ser profesor tiene sus ventajas, por no mencionar que le darías clases a Harry._

_Harry, el hijo de mis amigos. Aún tenía en mente la imagen de ese pequeño y travieso bebé al que Lily me dejaba cargar todo el tiempo, el mismo bebé que lloraba cuando Sirius lo sostenía en brazos… Sirius. _

_- No lo sé, profesor – dije finalmente - ¿podría darme esta semana para pensármelo?_

_- Por supuesto, Remus. Tengo que retirarme, pero esperaré una respuesta afirmativa de tu parte._

- …

_- Por cierto – agregó antes de irse – toma – y me dio un frasco – con permiso._

_Era poción mata__lobos… fue a partir de ese momento que volví a tomarla. _

_Tal y como Dumbledore lo había dicho, ser __profesor tendría sus ventajas: le daría clases a Harry, lo cual me entusiasmaba mucho, pero me entristecía al mismo tiempo. Ver a Harry sería recordar a mis amigos, recordar lo sucedido esa noche de Halloween en la que se les arrancó la vida y la noche en la que todo cambió para mí. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto e irme a la cama, después de todo aún tenía una semana para pensármelo con calma. Pero no contaba con que al día siguiente, con el diario matutino, mi decisión sería tomada en menos de lo que se dice "quidditch"._

_Sirius había escapado de Azkaban y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: iría tras de Harry. _

_De inmediato le mandé una lechuza a Dumbledore para aceptar el puesto. _

_Tuve casi un mes para prepararme mentalmente. Regresaría a Hogwarts, al lugar en el que había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Vería a Harry, el hijo de mis difuntos amigos… y estaba decidido a protegerlo de Sirius cuando llegara el momento pues sabía bien que Black no se detendría ante nada para llegar a Harry._

_No quiero sonar muy repetitivo y mucho menos ser grosero, pero ustedes ya saben lo que pasó en el Expreso de Hogwarts, lo de los dementores y todo eso, así que haré un salto de tiempo hasta el momento en el que Sirius apareció nuevamente, es decir cuando sucedió lo de la Casa de los Gritos. _

_Me encontraba en mi despacho del colegio, mirando ocasionalmente el mapa del merodeador, pues Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido esta tarde para ir con Hagrid ya que sería la ejecución del hipogrifo. __En una de esas veces en las que miré el mapa, me sorprendió mucho ver otro nombre acompañando al de Harry y los demás... en realidad me sorprendió a tal grado que me caí del asiento. Llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, pues el mapa del merodeador nunca se equivoca. Mis nervios estaban por estallar y casi fue así cuando apareció un nombre más. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme salir corriendo hasta el sauce boxeador._

_Tan alterado estaba que olvidé por completo que esa noche habría luna llena y que no había bebido la poción matalobos. _

_Seguí el túnel teniendo una mezcla de emociones__ que amenazaban con hacerme perder la cabeza: miedo, curiosidad, expectación, odio, alivio, vergüenza… y nuevamente ese sentimiento que me estuvo matando durante doce años, amor. _

_Mis pasos resonaron por la vieja construcción mientras avanzaba lentamente._

_- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! – escuché la voz de Hermione __gritar - ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!_

_Inconcientemente apresuré mis pasos. Al llegar al lugar del cual provenían las voces que escuchaba, vi a Harry apuntando a Sirius con la varita._

_- Expelliarmus – dije y las varitas de los tres chicos ahí salieron volando. Las atrapé todas y miré a Sirius._

_Se veía tan maltrecho, tan demacrado. Aún conservaba ese atractivo natural propio de los Black, pero estaba sucio y desaliñado. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante que a mí me pareció infinito. __En ese momento comprendí todo lo que había sucedido, la verdad de todo. Solo fue necesario que mirara a los ojos de mi amado Sirius Black para comprobar lo que me había estado negando a mí mismo durante todo ese tiempo, que él era inocente, y que el verdadero culpable se encontraba también en aquella habitación._

_- ¿Dónde está, Sirius? – pregunté con la voz llena de emoción contenida. Él señaló hacia donde se encontraba Ron, mi mirada __regresó a posarse sobre Sirius – pero entonces… - y él me permitió entrar en su mente para terminar de comprender - … a menos que fuera él quién… amenos que te transmutaras… sin decírmelo…_

_Él asintió en silencio. Tenía tantas ganas de __preguntarle más cosas, de que me dejara entrar en su mente y terminar de comprender muchas otras. ¿Y por qué no?, de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que aún lo amaba; pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él, por haber creído que había entregado a James y Lily así como así. Por pensar que había traicionado mis sentimientos por él. _

_Escuchaba la voz de Harry pidiendo una explicación, pero en ese momento le ignoré por completo. Me acerqué a Sirius y le ayudé a ponerse en pie. Lo abracé como tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Él respondió a mi abrazo torpemente, como si aún estuviera asimilando lo que sucedía. __El problema vino después, cuando Harry y los demás creyeron que ahora el traidor era yo. Realmente me costó mucho trabajo controlar un poco la situación, pues entre la desesperación de Sirius por saltar sobre Peter, y la cabezonería de Harry, tan parecida a la de James, las cosas se complicaban bastante. _

_Como bien, saben, las cosas se "solucionaron". No ahondaré mucho en el asunto, pero cuando después de mi transformación de aquella noche__ recuperé la conciencia, lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue Sirius. No es por que no me preocupara por Harry, Hermione, Ron o incluso por Severus, simplemente no podía pensar en nada más. Esa misma mañana, cuando regresé al colegio y Madame Pomfrey me curó como era debido, supe que Sirius había escapado. Así mismo, entregué mi carta de renuncia, y la huída de Sirius no fue la causa en esta ocasión. _

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Remus? – me preguntó Dumbledo__re al terminar de leer mi carta – podría encargarme de todo, y lo sabes._

_- Sabe__ que es lo mejor, Albus – respondí – no me gustaría abusar de su ayuda – y él asintió dándome la razón tan solo por esta vez._

_- Aún no puedo creer que Severus hiciera algo tan infantil como eso – agregó el anciano en un susurro – después de todo, creo que sigue siendo un crío._

_Dejé el colegio esa misma tarde__. Me dolió tener que dejar a Harry sin decirle muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hablar con él. En cierto modo estaba huyendo otra vez, pero no me importaba… la verdad es que tenía otra razón por la cual quería abandonar el castillo, y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que mi secreto hubiera sido revelado. _

_- Adiós, Harry – dije despidiéndome del muchacho – Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión._

_Cuando dije eso, y más, creo que tanto Harry como Dumbledore supieron que quería irme lo más pronto posible. Las razones que hayan imaginado no me importan realmente. _

_El carro me llevó hasta Hogsmeade, donde me fue posible usar mi magia para aparecerme en mi casa, dejar mis cosas y trasladarme a otro lugar: una playa virgen a la que solíamos ir Sirius y yo hacía muchos años. Al llegar, miré ansioso a mí alrededor. No había nada. Los nervios me estaban comiendo por completo. Pasaron quince minutos y no pasaba nada. Pensé que quizás no debí haberme adelantado a los hechos, después de todo, no había hablado con él más allá de lo poco que habíamos dicho la noche anterior. _

_Suspiré resignado, había hecho mal en apresurarme. Comenzaba a tener calor, así que me quité la chaqueta y me quedé mirando el suave vaivén de las olas, aspirando el agua salada y sintiendo la brisa despeinar aún más mi cabello. Unos segundos después, sentí cómo alguien rodeaba mi cintura, abrazándome por la espalda._

_- Llegas tarde – dije sin mirarle._

_- Tenía que dejar a Buckbeak donde pudiera estar libremente, pero no muy lejos de aquí. No tengo varita, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Sin poder soportarlo más, me deshice de su abrazo y le miré. Ya no llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, y parecía que había tomado un baño. Su mirada ya no parecía perdida como lo estaba hacía solo unas horas, e incluso sonreía con esa sonrisa que me dedicaba todo el tiempo antes de que todo esto pasara._

_- Oh, Sirius – exclamé y él me silenció con un beso._

_Recordar lo que se sentía besarlo, tenerlo así de cerca de mí hizo que volviera a sentir lo que sentí la primera vez que me besó de esta manera. Fue un beso demandante y apasionado, incluso un poco rudo. Nos separamos y no abrí los ojos, incluso cuando acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos. Volvió a unir sus labios a los míos, besándome dulce y pausadamente._

_- Perdóname, Remus – me dijo cuando volvimos a separarnos – perdóname por lo que pasó._

_- No, Sirius. Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón – dije mirándole avergonzado – perdóname por haber dudado de ti, por no creer en que eras inocente e incapaz de hacer semejante atrocidad. Perdóname por guardarte rencor, por creer que habías traicionado el amor que todavía siento por ti._

_- Remus… _

_- Si no hubiera dudado, habría buscado pruebas que demostraran tu inocencia. Pero no lo hice, Sirius. En vez de eso, decidí hundirme en mi propia tristeza, me olvidé incluso de Harry. No tengo perdón._

_Y ante mis palabras cargadas de súplica, ¿qué hizo él? Volvió a besarme. Esa tarde hic__imos el amor hasta caer rendidos sobre la suave arena, ni siquiera nos importó que comenzara a llover como lo hizo. Solo éramos él y yo, juntos nuevamente, y nada ni nadie podría hacer que se enfriara la pasión que sentíamos en ese momento…_

_¿Qué pasó después?, se preguntarán. Sirius vino a vivir conmigo; claro, siempre oculto para los demás bajo su forma animaga. Y aunque en ocasiones desaparecía, provocándome horribles sustos y uno que otro disgusto que quedaban olvidados con sus besos y sus caricias, no podría ser más feliz. _

_Esta es mi historia, la que quise compartir con ustedes. Han pasado casi dos años desde que volvimos a reunirnos, y a pesar del terrible susto que nos llevamos con lo de los Mundiales de Quidditch, al saber que Harry participaría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y con el retorno de Voldemort, __les repito que soy bastante feliz, más de lo que sería si nada de estas últimas tres cosas hubieran sucedido pero no tuviera a Sirius a mi lado. _

_Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la Mansión Black, base de la nueva Orden del Fénix, a__ la cual volvemos a pertenecer…_

- ¿Qué es lo que escribes, Moony? – escuchó Remus detrás de él, para luego sentir el cálido aliento de Sirius muy cerca de su cuello, seguido de un beso en aquel mismo lugar.

- Nuestra historia – respondió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si, Padfoot, no necesito una razón, ¿o sí?

- Supongo que no… - agregó el animago – sin embargo, ¿no te gustaría mejor que…?

Susurró algo en el oído de Remus, provocando un furiosos sonrojo en el rostro del exprofesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó éste provocando la risa de Black.

- Vamos, que yo se que lo quieres tanto como yo.

- Pero… ¿ahorita?

- ¿Por qué no?

- No tienes remedio – dijo negando divertido – adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

- Pero no tardes mucho, esperé doce años y aún tenemos que recuperar seis de esos doce años.

Remus volvió a sonrojarse y Sirius se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Como dije, tener__ una relación estable nunca había sido algo en lo que fuera bueno, sin embargo, creo que vale la pena esforzarse._

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
